


[i thought you were my friend so i slapped your arse in greeting!]

by momentai



Category: Scott & Bailey
Genre: F/F, Gen, Julie/Gill if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentai/pseuds/momentai
Summary: Prompt: I thought you were my friend so I slapped your arse in greeting!ORHow Julie Dodson met Gill Murray





	[i thought you were my friend so i slapped your arse in greeting!]

**Author's Note:**

> After binge reading every fic in this fandom, I had to try to write my own.  
Hope you enjoy.

“Shiraz, please.”

  
Julie Dodson was three drinks into her evening and was only just getting started. It wasn’t often that she had a weekend off work, but when she did, she tried to enjoy as much of it as she could.

The barman handed her her wine and she trotted back over to the small booth she had managed to secure for herself. The booth wasn’t anything particularly fancy. It was mostly wood with a bit of cushion that had been worn down over the years and never replaced. 

The pub was beginning to fill with people; mostly coppers like herself, who wanted to relax on a Friday night. 

Having a booth before the masses came in was always convenient. It wasn’t that she couldn’t elbow (or sweet talk if she really needed to) her way into one, it was just nice to not have to make the effort.

The blokes from the station were all stood around a fruit machine, having a punt, drinking their beers, and chatting loudly without a care in the world. She eyed them as she took a large mouthful of her full-bodied wine. She rolled her eyes at them as they all cheered when Frank, the tallest and rowdiest of them, got a small payout, and instead focused in on her drink, swirling the crimson wine around in her glass.

The boys were okay, considering. It had taken her some time to prove herself to them and even then she knew she would never be truly accepted as one of them. They hadn’t ever had to prove themselves in the same way, they were immediately accepted.

No.

As an out and proud lesbian (being a woman on the force was hard enough already) she was never going to fit in easily. Sure, it sometimes left her feeling lonely but she was being her authentic self and she wasn’t willing to compromise on that. 

It wasn’t as if Julie didn’t have any friends. She had enough people in her life in and out of the force even if she sometimes wanted a deeper connection with someone who could understand.

In fact, Julie was supposed to meet her friend, but as was common with their line of work, she was running a little late with overtime. That was their life as police officers and she understood that the job came first. 

She had known Marie since they had trained together at Bruche, and at first meeting she had been amazed by how hard-working and intelligent this tiny woman was. Surprisingly, Marie fit in easily with the boys, her sense of humour fit perfectly with theirs, in a way that she herself never managed to achieve. Marie was going to go far in her career, of that Julie was sure. 

Speak of the devil.

Another large group of off-duty police entered, letting a cold burst of wind into the over- heated space. Julie looked over and saw her friend approaching the bar. 

She was unmistakable with her incredibly long straight brown hair. It made her already petite frame appear even smaller. Julie knew that under-estimating her friend because of her size was a mistake that many had made and many would continue to make. She wasn’t to be fooled.

She collected her drink in one hand and slinked over to her friend with a cheeky grin. 

“Hi-ya!” Julie called out as she playfully slapped her friend’s behind.

Her friend turned around and it was at that moment that Julie realised her grave mistake. Stood before her was not her good friend rolling her blue eyes and laughing at her slightly too friendly greeting. No, instead it was a woman with an absolutely murderous look in her eyes. Before Julie knew it, a fist was flying at her face.

She closed her eyes tightly and threw her arms up to block the hit (more of a reflex than anything), her wine spilling onto the floor in her desperate attempt to protect herself. She knew she deserved the punch that was coming.

It never landed. 

The seconds ticked by before she opened her eyes and dropped her arms to her side again.

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!” The woman yelled out, breathing heavily. Her face turned beet red. People had turned around to look, they were creating a bit of a scene. 

“I am so sorry. I thought you were my friend.” She threw her hands up again, her palms facing the other woman, the universal ‘surrender’ gesture. 

“You assault your friends regularly?”

“No. I-”

“Why-”

Julie cut in, “I’m so sorry! Really. Truly!”

The woman threw her pointer finger up threateningly, silencing Julie. “Don’t interrupt me.” She ran a hand through her long hair and closed her eyes for a minute, letting out a big breath of air, before focusing on Julie, her eyes narrowed in warning, “You’re lucky I don’t intend to report you to the police.”

Shit.

Julie tried again. “Please let me make it up to you. I’ll buy you a drink!”

She narrowed her eyes at her that little bit more. Julie felt her palms sweat under that fiery glare. This was not a woman to be messed with.

“Many drinks. All of the drinks you want tonight,” Julie was begging, but at this point she had no dignity left to lose. “I don’t know what I was thinking, I know I can’t take my actions back, but please, let me at least apologise properly.”

A beat and then, “Fine.”

“Thank you!”

“But I’m not a cheap date!”

“I wouldn’t expect any less,” Julie grinned. “It might be a bit late now, but,” she shrugged, things couldn’t get worse than they already had. “Let me introduce myself. I’m Julie,” She offered her hand out to the long haired woman.

“Gill,” Gill had a firm grip. She liked that. “I’d say it’s nice to meet you, and maybe it would have been under different circumstances,”

“I am never going to live this down,” Julie said under her breath, chastising herself. Why did she ever think that was a good idea?

“No, I don’t think you will, Slap. But I’ve had a bugger of a day and could really use a drink,”

And just like that Julie had a new friend, a new nickname, and a new shameful story to tell. 

**Author's Note:**

> (let me know what you think if you want or whatever y'know it's cool i'm not needy)


End file.
